Smash bros. Unlimited
by k4
Summary: This starts of as Mario content, but in later chapters ill get all smash bros. characters. Plz R and R


  
  
  
  
Have you ever watched kids on a merry go round?  
Or listened to the rain slapping the ground?  
Ever followed a butterflies erratic flight?  
Or gazed at the sun into the fading night?  
You better slow down  
Don't dance so fast  
Time is short  
The music wont last  
  
-Gloria's poem  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"RRAOOOOOOOOOO" went the siren of the police car, actually, it wasn't a car-it was a mushroom on wheels.  
It was a stormy night, just like one of those nights you would rather stay inside. Pitter patter went the rain on the streets of mushroom town. A blowing gale was about, blowing at victims outside.  
"Hurry! we have to reach that house!" 1 of the police car's occupants yelled over the gale outside.  
"It might already be to late............" he continued. The car's wheels ran over puddles of murky water, the water splashed about making the car look like a racing mud pie.  
The car suddenly halted in front of a house, which was also a mushroom but much bigger. "This is the place."  
The policemen looked like short people wearing vests, they also wore mushroom hats and elf shoes. They looked mush like genies. Both of the police men rammed the door of the house open. They both wielded what looked like a wooden gun.  
They ran up the creaking staircase, when they reached the top, they examined their surroundings. A bathroom door, a poster of a girl and a door with a claw mark in it-Jack pot!  
They busted the door open with a kick. One of them army rolled behind the ripped-up nightstand. The other just jumped in.  
His faced turned pale white. "What happened?!? How many are we facing? Well?" the policeman asked from behind the nightstand. The other one just stood there, then pointed at the bed. The one behind the night stand stood up, and to his horror saw something that he never wanted to see.......Gloria valentine's body-dead.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
The start of a new adventure  
  
  
"Well, luigi, whadda ya wanna do today?" asked Mario  
"Not sure, mabye we should of let Bowser live so we could kick his butt again." inquired Luigi. Mario thought about this, but then said,  
"But remember last time we fought him, we had to pay ALOT of mushroom coins just to rebuild the part of the city we fought in and destroyed?"  
"Good point." Luigi realized. Mario and Luigi gave a big sigh. The sudden croaking sound of the door bell brought them erect.  
Luigi jumped toward the door and opened it. A jumping Yoshi was outside, "Yoshi? are you okay?" asked Luigi.  
Luigi noticed a note in the pocket of Yoshi's saddle, he picked it up and read it,  
  
Help! We need you at the castle! HURRY!  
Signed Toad  
"MARIO!"  
  
  
  
  
In a few moments the brothers were there with the help of Yoshi. "HOLY MUSHROOMS!" Mario exclaimed.  
The whole town was being attacked by furry balls that had pompoms for feet and hands. Each of them had a horn on their head.  
"Lets teach them who's the boss." Luigi beamed. Mario and Yoshi nodded and rushed into battle. Mario flip-kicked his way up to the roof of a mushroom house. One of the creatures with a horn was on the roof.  
"Fireball!" yelled Mario has a fireball formed in his hand. The creature stopped attacking the house and gave Mario a warning glance as if saying: 'Don't you dare.  
Mario unleashed the fireball and in a split second, the creature was nothing but a horn. "Another one bites the dust" he whispered.  
  
  
Luigi used his triple kick combo on one of the creatures. "I think ill call these guys Pompoms." A Pompom rushed Luigi with his horn. "Green fire tornado!" Luigi cried. A green mist covered the streets of mushroom town.  
A green twister dropped from the sky and enfulged about 20 Pompoms. The mist and twister cleared and the sun once again shone against the yellow pavement of mushroom town's street.  
  
Yoshi had been trying to protect town hall, the Pompoms were mainly aiming for the townhall and the castle. THE CASTLE, it was probably in danger the most. Yoshi immediately used his hatchlings attack. 10 little dinosaurs resembling yoshi but in different colors popped out of eggs the yoshi just spit out.  
Each of them took a position around townhall, they started firing colorful egges at the Pompoms. Yoshi reched into his saddle pocket and pulled out his speed sneakers, he put them on and ran like hell toward the castle while using his snout slap at the enemys he passed. Yoshi stopped when he was an unfamiliar enemy. It looked like a Pompom, but instead of two cute hand, it hand a metal claw and a drill for hands. This must of been the general since he was 4 times bigger than a normal Pompom and had a variety of weapons.The Pompom general looked at Yoshi's scared face. He snickered and out-stretched his hand out to Yoshi. A giant net came out of the metal claw. It trapped Yoshi and rendered him sensless. The general's drill hand started to disappear into his arm socket, out of the socket came a sword of pure silver. The monolith sword was raised above the generals head, targeting Yoshi.  
"Die, old friend and traitor."  
  
  
  
A/N:Well thats chapter 1, I NEED REVIEWS, if you like my story, then review and tell me if i should continue on to chapter 2. Thank you.  
  



End file.
